In a Time of Need
by Sparklespazz101
Summary: father/daughter interaction... Not my best, but not my worst. kinda sad.


**a/n: You know what I realized? There are no Firestar and Squirrelflight fics. NONE at all. You know what else? Firestar practically ignores her in her time of need, which doesn't seem like him. Also, I'm sorry if Squirrelflight is a little OOC in this, but I needed her like that for the fic (duh). So... Enjoy! Flames with be used for s'mores!**

In A Time of Need

As the red sun peeked over the horizon, Squirrelflight got up and prepard to resume her usual schedule. As soon as the light hit her eyes, she shuffled out of the warriors den out into the lush, green forest. Pausing, she opened her mouth to taste the crisp morning air. Smelling no fresh cat scent, she scrabbled up a mossy boulder then leaned back to catch her breath. Quietly, she let deep thoughts run through her head, and let her gaurds down. No one would come looking for her. If Brambleclaw ever did, he wouldn't now.

Thinking about Brambleclaw, her thoughts grew darker. She didn't know who to blame for his acting towards her. What had she done wrong? Was she supposed to betray her sister for him? Was she supposed to do everything for him? Couldn't he give her a break just _once?_ She gave a frustrated yowl, and kicked some loose rocks over the edge of the boulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Startled, she peered over the edge. At first it felt as if she was looking in a mirror- then he realized who was staring back at her.

"Oh- sorry Firestar. I didn't know you were there."

He touched his tail to his sore head, not paying her much attention. "That's okay. Just be careful."

He glanced up and was about to walk away when something stopped him. Her beatiful ember eyes were wide with hurt, and dark with fear. Her story was told right on her face. Her once glossy pelt was dirty, and her nails were bleeding. Instead of looking like a clan leader's daughter, she looked like a hungry rouge. Her mouth was opened in a silent plea for help that no one, not even he, would give her.

"Sq-squirrelflight..."

She turned. "No. You have things to do. Just go."

Rage bubbled up deep inside of him. Not at her, but himself, at Brambleclaw, at Leafpool, at his _clan_, anyone but her. "I have time.", was his firm answer.

She didn't object as he climbed his way up next to her. Slowly, he moved close to her, like a man approaching a dangerous animal. He wanted to see her reaction. She still did not move as her began to clean her pelt. Once it was mostly clean, he found cobwebs for her nails. Still, she only had the occasional twitch. Once he was done, they both sat down on the hard granite.

"What happened?", he asked in a strained voice.

This set her off.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! My sister made a stupid mistake that I had to cover for. Life was fine and dandy until my "kits" that could never really be mine found out about the mistake. They stopped loving me like before. She revealed us... He left me... No one... li-listened... not even y-you...

"I didn't know what to do! I'm tearing myself apart! I can't take this! I want to be worry free again, I want everyone to leave me alone, I want the world to go away."

It seemed the sunshine was hiding as the wind began to pick up speed.

"But then I have days where I need someone and no one will come. They don't want to come. I don't even know how I got into this mess, bu-ut I can-n't g-get o-out!"

By the time she finished her body was wracked with uneven sobs. Under the canopy of trees, something remarkable happened. Reality caught up to Firestar. He didn't have to stand back and watch as his daughter's life fell to pieces. He could do more than that for her.

"I'm so sorry." he said quietly.

The only answer he got was the wind ruffling his fur, and some watery gasps from his broken daughter.

"I was blind, Squirrelflight. I thought I was the only one hurt. I couldn't see your suffering past my own. I don't know how I failed to see your pain."

She looked up.

"I thought... No. There's no need to dwell on that. Life won't be like this anymore, Squirrelflight."

He gazed out on the distant lake water.

"Things change in your life. You will grow distant with some, but others you will keep close to you. Once you come to points like this in your life, you will understand who who they are." He looked her in the eyes. "From now on, I'll stay close."

He was rewarded with something he had once took for granted- a smile from his daughter. It was like sunlight spreading over smooth, glassy water ahead of them; it was like the gentle snow that would fall on pine trees in a few seasons. It was like... experiencing something wonderful after a long, long time. Something you never wanted to lose- ever.

Her wild eyes turned soft. She was no longer as scared as before. Her clean pelt shone like fire against the sun.

"You have no idea how much that means to me right now."

He licked her shoulder. "I think I do. Don't be afraid, Squirrelflight. Live your life. I'm right here."

They stood up and jumped off the cold boulder together. As they walked on the hard-packed groud back to camp, they passed a patrol. Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Berrynose, Whitewing, and Dustpelt passed them. Whitewing gave Squirrelflight a friendly rub and Firestar wanted to start blabbering out thank-yous right there. They settled for a knowing look directed at each other. Firestar found he couldn't meet Brambleclaw's eyes. He forced himself to keep walking.

When they reached camp Squirrelflight began to step carefully and slowly into the warriors den. She glanced back once, and then she was gone.

_"No more."_

**a/n: Blah, I didn't like the last few paragraphs at all. Not my best, but not my worst. Oh well, at least there's a little bit of interaction there!**


End file.
